Am I Not What You Expected?
by AmusingArtist
Summary: Dite Hawthorne has transferred to Sky High. When she makes friends unexpectedly, she's torn between being herself and being a mystery. She has a sharp mouth, but a guilty conscious. She never knows if she's saying too much or not enough. When did having friends become this difficult?
1. Chapter 1

I had been walking too casually to my new bus stop. And it seemed they were going to leave without me. Hadn't anyone told the bus driver there was a transfer student?! The last kid who had been standing at the bus stop got on, and I broke into a sprint.

"WAIT!" I kicked my foot in between the bus doors just as they were about to close. A weary look immediately overcame the bus driver's face.

"Uh, I'm sorry miss, I think you have the wrong bus." He said quickly with a nervous smile, opening the doors slightly so I could get my foot out, but not enough to let me on. What? Wrong bus?! Impossible! How many buses to hero school's could there possibly be?

"Is your name Ron Wilson?" I asked, with probably more attitude than needed and an eyebrow raised, still panting from the sudden run I had to do to even catch the bus. I didn't move my foot out of the way for him to close the door.

The bus driver's face blanked, then he looked confused. He leaned in closer and glanced around as if there was anyone around that he didn't want listening in. "Well, yes-"

"Then this is my bus," I stated firmly. "I'm Dite Hawthorne. I'm new to the school." I let my bag drop off my shoulder, unzipped it hurriedly and pulled some papers out, thrusting them out to Ron. "I'm a transfer. A sophomore." My words were emotionless and blunt, but I didn't want to stall the bus too long. I'm sure plenty of the students on the bus will be grumbling about the hold up later on.

Ron took the papers from me and looked over them as I zipped my backpack back up and slung it over my shoulder again. The bus had been mostly quiet, but I could hear people whispering now. Great. Way to get through school without drawing attention to myself. I tried to pry the doors open wider with one of my hands, the other keeping my bag from slipping off my shoulder.

"Are you going to let me on the bus or not?" I asked impatiently, internally scolding myself for how rude I sounded. He was just doing his job. For all anyone knew, I could be a villain in disguise. I internally snorted at the thought. That was ridiculous. How could _I_ be a villain?

"Well… The papers add up.." Ron said, but he still looked unsure. "I'll let you on, but I'll have to talk to administration about this." He opened the doors to the bus up all the way and I stepped in.

"Fine with me." I muttered, before taking the only empty seat left, which was at the very front behind the bus driver. Everyone else seemed to have friends to sit with, or was putting up with whoever had sat by them. I tried not to make awkward eye contact with anyone and drowned out the murmuring of people who were surely talking about me.

I sat by the window, looking out it the entire ride, grumbling to myself in my head about- Why didn't the school let the bus driver know there was going to be a new kid? I mean, I know I'm transferring in the middle of November, but C'mon! Without a ride, how were they planning on getting me to school? The bus driver was probably one of the most important people to tell about a new kid! I almost didn't get let on!


	2. Chapter 2

**Third Person.**

"Will! Layla!" Ethan says happily as his friends get on the bus.

"Hey, guys." Will greets the group. "Morning Magenta, morning Ethan, Zach!" Layla follows up with a smile, holding Will's arm. After homecoming last year, when they had gotten together, Layla had been known to show off that she was with Will. It wasn't that she was bragging, it's just that she can still hardly believe it happened. She's just so happy!

Will and Layla snagged the seat right by Zach and Magenta, with Ethan in the seat in front of the latter couple.

"Did you ever get the answer to that one question on the homework?" Will tried to strike up a conversation, pointing his question to Zach.

Yeah, they still had their little study sessions together, despite Will having different classes than them.

Zach's eyes widened for a second, as he briefly went over that in his head. Did he ever actually put anything down for an answer? "Uh, yeah-" He started to say, before a faint yell could be heard from the front of the bus.

"WAIT!" The whole bus went silent and the gang snapped their heads up to look towards the front of the bus, as did most of the other students.

"What's goin' on?" Zach asked, trying to crane his neck to see.

"SHHHH!" Magenta jabbed him, causing him to let out a little squawk but go silent afterward when he was glared at. Everyone was straining their ears to hear what was going on. The bus doors weren't closed all the way, and Ron seemed to be sweating- more than usual. Was a normal trying to get on the Sky High bus?

They couldn't quite hear as Ron talked to someone who was just outside the bus- And right outside their field of vision. But whoever was holding up the bus was noticeably louder than Ron, and sounded irritated.

"Is your name Ron Wilson?" The girl asked sassily, and as Ron fumbled, she continued. "Then this is my bus. I'm Dite Hawthorne. I'm new to the school." A hand forced papers into Ron's.

"A new girl?" Layla repeated softly, surprised.

"At this time of the year? This is highly unlikely." Ethan stated, seeming to believe he was on the same page as Layla.

"I wonder what she does. Her powers, I mean." Zach contributed to the conversation as Magenta stayed silent, still trying to get a good look at this new girl.

"Are you going to let me on the bus or not?" The girl, 'Dite', snapped at Ron after a moment.

"She doesn't sound happy." Will said worriedly. Oh boy, he hoped she wouldn't cause trouble. It had been hard enough getting Warren to come around, and Will knew there was still a lot about that hothead that he didn't know. And the school certainly didn't need any more bullies. Even after all the past bullies had been put away for helping Royal Pain, that just seemed to mean other people had taken it upon themselves to be the jerks of the school.

"W-Well, it _is_ a Monday. Maybe she's just stressed out about her first day at a new school." Layla took Will's hand and squeezed it, wanting to reassure him and the others who had acknowledged the girl's sour attitude.

The new girl was finally allowed on the bus and took a seat behind Ron. From what the group could see, she had long dark brown hair, a blue-gray jacket, and black pants. She kept her eyes to the window and was portraying a big 'Don't talk to me' vibe that Layla didn't seem to pick up.

"Hey, since she's new here, she's going to need some friends!" Layla turned to the group brightly, only to get unsure looks from everyone and a 'Are you kidding me?' eyebrow raise from Magenta. "Oh, C'mon, guys! What if it were you? You'd want someone to be your friend, wouldn't you?"

"Well, yeah… but," Ethan was the only one to (although hesitantly) answer her. Curse Layla's puppy dog eyes.

"But what?" Layla asked, tilting her head.

"Dude, did you see her? Did you _hear_ her?" Zach stressed. He looked from Layla to Magenta. "I mean, I'm not _scared_ , but…"

Layla cut him off firmly. "You should know better than to judge a book by its cover, guys. When we get off the bus, I'll see if she needs someone to show her around the school."

But when the bus did eventually touch down at the school and everyone scrambled off of it, the new girl seemed to completely disappear from the crowd of dispersing students, as if she was never there in the first place.

"Well, we'll just have to catch her inside!" Layla insisted.

But they didn't see her there either, and school was starting. They had to get to their classes or they would be late. Layla was confused, but still determined. _Surely_ they would spot her at lunch, right?


	3. Chapter 3

I have been to Sky High before, so I know my way around the school. My grandpa wanted to make sure I was comfortable with navigating the school before I actually went there, so we had gone in on a saturday to meet the teachers and find my locker. I expected that I wouldn't like a lot of the teachers, or at least be indifferent about them, but damn most of them were irritable. They probably didn't like the fact that they all had to come into school on a saturday just for a newbie. The gym coach, Mr. Boomer, had even grumbled about having to miss his workout for 'this special snowflake', which I assume meant me. Of course it would be about me, who else could it have possibly been about?

After I had shown him my power he was considerably more civil, though. Which I still find insulting. He likes me more because I'm being put in hero classes? What a bigot.

I also met Principle Powers, who had a lengthy talk with my grandpa about who knows what while I was exploring the school. She seems alright but I didn't need to hear the whole lecture about being good and not causing trouble. That's fucking obvious, but most adults never seem to understand that. Whatever.

Once I got off the bus I headed straight to my first class of the day, Mad Science. I was in the building (and the classroom) before a lot of the other students, but that doesn't bother me. I like being prepared. Mr. Medulla looked up at me as I walked in and I swore I saw him roll his eyes.

"Good morning, Miss Hawthorne." He said, although he sounded annoyed. I furrowed my brows at him. _What's your problem, man?_ "You will be sitting on the left side of the room, three rows back. Know that while we aren't doing any group work currently, the person sitting by you will be your partner for future projects." He told me, and I sat down in my seat as a few other students began to come in.

I set my bag on the floor beside my stool and took out my Mad Science textbook. If I'm going to start school here, I might as well get a jump start on what I've missed. The saturday I had come in and met Mr. Medulla, he had let me know what chapter the rest of the class was on so that I could catch up, but I had procrastinated reading the chapter and hadn't gotten to it yet. I opened the book up to that chapter (the 21st) and set it on the lab table, skimming over the pages. After a moment I feel someone sit down next to me, but I ignore it. I don't want to socialize.

As Mr. Medulla starts class, I look up at him but keep myself kinda compact in my seat. I don't want to draw any more attention to myself, especially after what happened on the bus. Out of my peripheral, I can tell the person who had sat to the right of me was wearing dark clothes and had longish dark brown hair. A goth? Good, then maybe it was someone who was too moody to bother talking to me. I don't need anyone trying to chat me up right now. I have too much to think about already. What with just moving to Maxville and transferring to Sky High and having to catch up on everything- Like the scientific study of heredity Mr. Medulla is currently going over. We're going over genetics in this class? I hope that doesn't mean we have to make a family tree or anything… I sigh, knowing it most likely does.

I successfully made it through Mad Science without having to talk to anyone, and was feeling pretty good about my chances of just blending into the background until lunch came...


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch. Since I wasn't sure how good lunches at Sky High would be, I packed my own. I got to the cafeteria quickly and surveyed the room. Some people were already there, saving seats for others no doubt. I walk to the back of the cafeteria and sit down at the very end of one table, confident no one would sit with me. Who wants to sit with the new girl? And with how I've been presenting myself, no one should want to mess with me either. Good.

I sigh and open my lunch bag, taking out a chicken caesar sandwich, a small container of assorted fruit, and a bottle of orange juice. I had eaten all the fruit, drank ⅓ of the orange juice, and was halfway through my sandwich when-

"Hey! You're Dite, right?"

I jumped in my seat, head snapping over to look at the person who had just plopped themselves down at my left. I didn't realize I had relaxed so much while eating that I had let my guard down. The girl beside me was still talking.

"I'm Layla Williams. I ride your bus? Or, rather, you ride mine since I've been riding it longer than you have. Kind of crazy this morning, huh? That'll get better, I promise. I was going to talk to you earlier, see if you need anyone to show you around, but it seems you've got that handled."

The look on my face must have been annoyance crossed with complete disbelief that anyone would sit with me. But before I could tell her I wanted to eat alone, more people started to crowd the table.

"How many times are we going to switch tables?" A boy in bright clothing asked as him and a group of 4 other people sat down at _my_ table.

Where did all these people come from? Why are they at _my_ table? Why are they sitting with _me_? Could they really not have sat _anywhere_ else?

I was barely paying attention to the conversation they were all having. I continued to eat my sandwich, trying to finish it fast without just shoving it down my throat. After the group had sat down, they all started to introduce themselves and tell me their powers for some reason. I'm not sure why.

"Hey, names Zach, I glow." - "Magenta. I'm a guinea pig." - "I'm Ethan and I melt."

I tried to keep my gaze downcast and disinterested, but my eyes betrayed me and I glanced over everyone.

"I-I'm Will." The light-haired brunette boy waved awkwardly. "I'm strong and I… fly."

As I put the last of my sandwich in my mouth and began to stuff my trash into my lunch bag, my inspection landed on the last guy who had failed to speak up. He looked bored, if not somewhat amused at the situation that was happening. Dark clothes, long dark brown hair? That was familiar… He met my eyes and raised a neutral eyebrow at me. A look that sort of snarked, _What are you looking at?_ But without real malice.

I huffed and stood up with my lunch bag, leaving the table without a word. I heard a few of them call out to me, but I ignored them. My heart was racing in my chest. I had gone from eating alone to suddenly getting ambushed. It was too many new people at once and I hadn't expected it. I felt like I had just been jumped. Who sneaks up on a person like that?! I needed to get away, to calm myself down. I was not prepared for any of this. What the fuck just happened?


	5. Chapter 5

**Third Person.**

"Hey, wait, Dite!" Layla called out as Dite promptly stood up and retreated from the cafeteria. Layla had stood and reached out to the other girl, but made no move to follow her. She sat back down in her seat slowly, a let down look on her face.

"Well… _That_ could have gone better." Will shared a sympathetic look with her.

"No kidding." Magenta scoffed.

Heads turned towards Warren as he let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Ethan asked curiously.

"You scared her off." Warren straightened up from his slouched over position. His answer wasn't directed at Ethan, but rather the whole group. He looked rather gratified. He stretched his neck to watch Dite walk off, and the rest of the group followed his eyes. Dite was practically speed walking to get away from them. Then the smile dropped off of his face.

"You can't just divebomb a person like that. It was clear she wanted to be _left alone_." He said that last part pointedly, referring back to when they had all crammed at his table last year. He knew as soon as Layla started to strut over to the new girl's table that this wasn't going to end well.

"But we couldn't of just left her lonely-" Layla started to argue, but Warren cut her off sharply.

"You also could've approached this differently." He raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to disagree.

"But- Well- You-" Layla broke eye contact with him to look down at her food in defeat. "I see your point."

"So we could've done this differently. So what? Still kinda rude of her to walk off without saying anything." Zach mumbled as the conversation took a lull.

Magenta rolled her eyes and pointed her fork towards Will and Warren. "Well, she's not in our classes so she must be a hero, right? You guys _must_ have classes with her."

Will shook his head. "I don't."

"Really? Not one?" Ethan asked, surprised.

"Really. I mean, we don't have any of the same classes so far." Will answered.

"Warren, what about you?" Layla asked insistently.

Warren chewed his food slowly as he noticed everyone's eyes go to him for the second time that day. He swallowed roughly and sighed, aggravated. They weren't going to let this go, were they? Then again, not a single one of them had ever been good at minding their own business.

"She's in my Mad Science class. Didn't talk then either." Warren stated bluntly, pushing his tray of food away from him and opening his book. He was trying to make it clear that he was done talking, but of course, and as usual, no one seemed to pick that up.

"Did she sit near you?" Ethan asked. "I mean, she does kind of look like the female version of-" Ethan cut himself off timidly as Warren shot him a glare. But it was too late.

"Wow, she _does_!" Zach laughed loudly. "She looks like a girl Warren!"

The girls looked at each other in amusement and Layla tried to cover her mouth to smother her giggles.

"Would you quiet down?" Warren's voice was soft, but his words were spoken with pure venom. This time, Zach was put under his glare. The blond boy took notice of this and settled back into himself.

"Uh, sorry." Zach muttered, before filling his mouth with food quickly.

When Warren had entered Mad Science that morning, he had detected that someone new was sitting in the spot that was usually empty next to his seat. There was a girl there, her head down and her eyes focused on her textbook. He hadn't seen her before, so he had correctly assumed she was a new student. He sat beside her, because no one could scare him away from _his_ spot, and he didn't find her all that intimidating anyways. While he prepared his workspace, he snuck glances at her but she never looked up at him. She minded her own business and never even looked in his direction, even as class started. She never bothered to introduce herself or make small talk. He had found that odd, because he was used to people annoying him, but was relieved at the same time. Finally, someone who wouldn't talk his ears off or try to have a pointless conversation with him. Maybe he would like this new girl. Maybe. He still didn't know a lot about her and he wasn't about to jump the gun.

Then lunch had came and he watched as Layla, Will, and the group of sidekicks blabbed up a storm trying to get her to talk to them. He couldn't really blame her for leaving. He had done the same thing before. But when Ethan opened his mouth to continue the conversation, it made Warren realize something else.

In truth, Warren had never considered that Dite and himself looked the same. But it was kind of true. They both had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore his signature red and black, and she had on gray and black. The clothing could have just been a coincidence though. No, they didn't look the same. That was like saying all brunettes looked the same. _Did_ they look the same? Ugh, Warren thought. It doesn't matter.

The rest of lunch went by briskly.


	6. Chapter 5ish

Please review if you want me to continue this story, your feedback is appreciated!

*I AM going to continue this story, but school has been kicking my ass lately with all the end of the semester projects. I promise I WILL get back to this!


	7. Chapter 6

**Third Person.**

Dite had a few classes with Warren and Will after lunch, but she made sure to sit away from them. It wasn't that she didn't like them necessarily. She didn't have any real opinion on them yet, having barely met them. But with the jumpscare that had happened at lunch, Dite needed the time to calm down. That sudden interaction had spiked her anxiety and she certainly wasn't in the mood to talk after that. Dite kept her gaze downcast, on her own things, or on the teachers every class period. She didn't glance over even once to see if either of the two boys were looking at her, or if they were showing any signs of wanting to talk to her. She was too focused on displaying body language that would tell _them_ she didn't want to chat.

After school she did her best to get out of the classroom before anyone else. She speed walked to her locker, dumped most of her things and grabbed a few items, then headed for the door. She knew there would be no avoiding Layla and the rest of her weird crew on the bus, so she had excused herself to the bathroom during her last class of the day and had made a call to her grandfather, asking if he could pick her up. While he was hesitant, he did agree to pick her up and take her home as long as she rode the bus the rest of the week.

That was why after exiting the building, Dite's eyes were searching for the familiar car her grandfather _always_ drove. It wasn't hard to spot. In fact, Dite realized with a slight cringe, it stood out a lot and many students were looking at it in wonder. _Right._ Dite thought. _No one drives cars this old anymore. No one but Gramps._ She sighed as she strode up to the light blue vintage cadillac, opening the passenger side door and plopping in, swinging her legs inside and shutting the door with a bang behind her.

"Hey, Sweetcheeks! How was school?" Her grandfather asked her rather cheekily, in a high-energy voice, a smile on his face.

"Fine." Dite rolled her eyes and adjusted her bag so that it was sitting comfortably on her lap. She buckled up and adjusting her seating. She glanced at the windows of the car quickly, making sure they were closed so no one would hear her grandfather.

Taking notice of this, he put on a fake pout and reached over to squeeze her knee. "Hey! Do I embarrass you?" He teasingly asked, and laughed when Dite only let out a grumble in response and smacked his hand away from her. "Oh, come on. I'm just pulling your leg."

"I know." Dite mumbled as her grandfather put the car into gear. She leaned back against the seat as the car's rockets started up in the back, flaring up and sending the car flying.

After a moment of silent flying, the car slowly started to descend. Once it touched down on the rode, the rocket's quickly flipped inside of the vehicle and seemingly disappeared, making the car look normal once more. Dite's grandfather chuckled softly and glanced over at her, before bringing his eyes back to the road.

"So," he began, "Why'd you want me to pick you up? I would've thought you wouldn't want to be seen with an old coot like me." He joked.

"It's not that!" Dite replied in an accusatory tone. She turned her neck to look at him and sat up straighter. Taking a moment to go over what she wanted to say in her head, she sighed again. How to put this in a way her grandpa wouldn't go on a rant or tell her to be nicer? If she told him the truth and said she wanted to avoid some people who had snuck up on her at lunch, he would advise her on how she could've handled the situation better. Who knew how long that speech would go on? And if she just said there were annoying kids on the bus, he would tell her to be nice and to give them a chance.

"I don't know… I just-" She ran a hand through her hair as the car pulled up into their driveway. "I just needed to get away."

"Did something bad happen?" Her grandfather asked in a concerned way, putting the car in park and turning to look at her. She couldn't help but notice the tired lines on his face.

"No, not really. It's just- I don't know!" She threw her hands up and opened the door of the car, stepping out. Her grandfather shut off the engine and exited the vehicle as well. As they both walked up to the door, she continued. "There were so many new people. It was just too much at once, you know?"

Her grandfather nodded in understanding. "Have you been taking your anxiety pills?"

"YES!" It annoyed Dite that he would think she wasn't, but she knew he only wanted the best for her.

"Alright, alright! I'm just making sure." He said.

Dite and her grandfather had moved into a rather odd place. You see, the front of the building was a shop. No, not like a shop for clothes, but more of a bakery. Yep, Dite's grandfather is a baker. The building he had bought for them to live at had a little bakery in the front and then through a door in the back of the bakery, there was the rest of the building that was much more house-like. Well, there was a huge kitchen area through that door for the bakery, but then the _rest_ of the building was much more house-like. The way Dite's grandfather had set things up, the door to go into the rest of the building was behind the bakery's counter, so they wouldn't have to worry about strangers coming into their house.

Through the door at the back of the bakery and after the second door to exit the bakery's kitchen, there was a long hallway. On the left side of the hallway, there was a door for the laundry room and then a door for the bathroom. On the right side of the hallway, there was the door to her grandfather's bedroom and then a door for Dite's bedroom. The hallway ended into a living room, which had a sitting area and a television. And to the back of the living room there was a smaller kitchen for actual family meals, along with a dining room table. In the back to the right of the kitchen, there was a stairway that led down to the basement.

Dite went straight to her bedroom. She had a lot to think about. Much more than she thought she would.


	8. Chapter 7

**Third Person.**

Dite closed the door to her bedroom behind her, dropping her schoolbag on the floor by her desk and sighing. Right inside her room, there was a writing desk and chair to the right pressed up against the wall. In the center of the back of the room was her bed. There was a small bedside table to the left of it, along with a dresser pressed up against the left side of the wall. Also on the left side of the wall, to the left side of the dresser, was a door that opened to be her closet.

Dite turned and flopped down on her bed on her back, the mattress gently bouncing her softly before it settled again. Deciding she couldn't think right lying haphazardly like that, Dite sat up and positioned herself in a comfortable sitting position on the edge of the bed. She relayed the school day over in her head.

The bus run had been hectic. _Man, I hope I won't have to run again tomorrow. Ron better get his shit figured out._ Dite snorted, amusing herself with that thought. At the same time, she did worry that she wouldn't be accepted on the bus. She realized this thought was rather irrational, but she couldn't stop herself from thinking that way. She shook her head. Surely they would let her on the bus. Ron would talk to Principal Powers and Powers would explain that Dite _is, in fact,_ a new student at Sky High that needs to ride the bus. That situation was bound to work itself out. Dite, satisfied with that conclusion, breathed out slowly and moved on to ponder the rest of the day.

But rather than going over her classes in her head, Dite's thoughts were brought to the brooding boy that was in her Mad Science class, among a few others. After the fiasco that had happened at lunch, Dite couldn't help but be curious about that boy. He was the only one who hadn't introduced himself, and he seemed so different compared to everyone else that had sat with her. Not different _bad_ , necessarily, but still different. He didn't seem to be the kind of person who would hang out with a ragtag group like that, and yet there he had been.

Dite tried to remember how that boy had acted in Mad Science class, but she couldn't really come up with anything. She had been too focused on keeping to herself to really care at the time who this kid was. All she could remember is seeing a blur of black clothes and brown hair out of the corner of her eye.

At lunch, after everyone else had introduced themselves, Dite had made eye contact with him. He had raised an eyebrow at her and gave off this 'wannabe bad boy' vibe. But Dite could see right through that. Or at least she assumed she could. She was the same way. Act dark and broody, so people will leave you alone. But Dite mostly did that because she was socially awkward and anxious, and it was easier to push people away than spend time trying to form a worthwhile friendship. She wondered what _this_ guy's reasons were for acting so grumpy and aloof. There's the chance that he _is_ actually a coldhearted bad boy, but Dite really doubts it. His eyes looked too... _warm_ for that. He's definitely a good person.

Suddenly Dite seemed to snap out of her thoughts. Why did she care? This was just another random schoolmate who would ignore her and not remember her after graduation, just like everyone else.

Standing and stretching, Dite opened the door to her room, swinging it shut behind her. She walked down the hallway to the little kitchen in the back of the living area. Her grandfather was lounging in his recliner watching television.

"What's for supper?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Third Person.**

Dite had thought over the others as well. She had only seen them very briefly at lunch, but Layla's orange pigtails didn't go unnoticed. Or how she was wearing mostly all green. Her look and attitude screamed 'I'm a treehugger!'. That didn't bother Dite all that much. Yeah, the earth could be treated better, but at the same time, Dite didn't want to reminded every other minute about that. And Layla seemed to be a talker. Dite _certainly_ didn't need her ear talked off about all the ways people are mistreating the earth. Hard pass.

Zach? That was the guy that was wearing bright neon colors right? And bright neon _yellow_ , at that. Sheesh, how much attention does that boy need? He's like a walking lighthouse. His clothing is so glaring you can't help but notice him when he's around. Maybe he did that on purpose. But for someone who dresses so bright, he didn't seem all that… Bright. He was like the exact opposite of Ethan.

Ethan, the boy in an orange polo and black glasses. He spoke fast like Layla but didn't go on and on, which was a relief. He seemed nervous. Dite could relate to his anxiety, but two anxious people just makes things doubly awkward. Besides, he seemed like a more technical kind of person, which Dite definitely wasn't. Anytime her or her granddad had a problem with technology, they always had to find a third party to help.

Magenta. The girl who out-gothed the brooding boy, whom Dite had originally thought was goth but now thought of his style as more grunge. This girl went all out. She had dark purple streaks dyed into her hair, and not a single part of her outfit wasn't black or dark purple. Dite vaguely remembered that this girl had pothole mesh fingerless gloves as well. Dite, not being a fashionable person, doesn't really have a firm opinion on Magenta. Magenta didn't really show too much of her personality at the lunch table, so Dite didn't have a lot to go on.

And then there was Will. The only guy at the table who had two powers. Or at least that's what Dite assumes. She still doesn't know what Mr. Broody does. Maybe she should stop making assumptions…

Will had been hesitant to speak. Dite guessed he didn't know what to think of her. Well, the feeling is mutual. Mostly. Stronghold. Dite knew that surname. He hadn't said it when he introduced himself, but most of the teacher's referred to him by his last name, so she had caught on pretty quick. Will must be the son of the Commander. He was one of the most famous superheroes that anyone could think of. Dite rolled her eyes mentally. _Ugh, I hope he's not full of himself because of that. Just because your family is well known doesn't give you special rights to be a narcissist._ She thought. She knew she shouldn't judge someone based on their family, however, so she was still rather unopinionated on Will.

And of course Mr. Broody McBadBoy she still has no clue about. And if she's honest, Dite's curious about who he is. She just wants to know his name at least. That's it. Put a name to a face. Yeah.

The following morning as Dite was getting ready for school, she was going over all these people in her head. They were going to try to talk with her again today, weren't they? Dite bit the inside of her cheek and frowned at herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair.

She had woken up early so that she would have time to dress, eat, and get to the bus stop on time. The bus stop was a good fifteen-minute walk away from her house, the bakery. She considered complaining to someone so that her specific bus stop was closer to her residence, but had ultimately decided against it. Did she really want the bus getting that close to her house? Did she really want people knowing where she _lives_? No thank you.

After dressing and eating, Dite was taking her sweet time walking to her bus stop. She had on a different pair of black sweatpants and the same blue-gray jacket she had worn yesterday. Her backpack was, of course, on her back and she had her hands in her pockets, her sneaker-clad feet kicking pebbles as she walked. She watched the little stones scatter as her mind wandered. _I can avoid those people on the bus as long as they continue to sit in the back and there is still an open seat in the front I can take. And most of them are sidekicks so it will be easy to avoid them during classes. Mr. Broody McBadBoy probably won't even talk to me, so out of anyone, I'll have to watch out for Will._

 _And lunch. I probably won't be able to avoid them at lunch. If I move tables they'll probably just follow me. That means I might have to skip lunch…_ Dite mentally scolded herself for not thinking of packing her own lunch while she was still at home. If she skipped lunch, she'd have to go hungry for the day.

Dite doesn't mean to be rude by outright trying to avoid people, it's just easier. If you don't talk to people, you don't have to worry about making mistakes, doing or saying the wrong thing.

At least this is Dite's logic.


	10. Chapter 9

When I boarded the bus, Layla had called out to me. I had gotten to the bus stop just as the bus had shown up, so Layla and Will were already in their seats when I got on. So far, I had done a good job of avoiding them. Then again, we weren't even at school yet. I grimaced slightly to myself.

"Hey, Dite! Sit with us!"

My eyes betrayed me and I glanced back at Layla, where she was trying to wave me back to her and her group of friends. I hesitated only a moment before taking the same seat I had yesterday, right behind the bus driver. I could just imagine Layla's hand slowly faltering and finally resting on the leather bus seat in disappointment as she realized I wasn't going to sit with her. My reason for hesitance? I wanted to look over everyone again, but I had realized I didn't have time to without holding up the bus. I did, however, manage to see that the majority of her group was sporting- or _trying_ to sport- a smile. They were trying to seem welcoming. _They're just trying to be nice and welcome the new kid and here I am actively avoiding them._ I sigh. _No! Don't think like that! You're doing what's best for you..._

As the bus takes to the air, I remember again the bus blunder that had happened the day before. What I had said rang back in my ears and I felt a pang of sudden guilt for being so upset at the bus driver. I had practically scolded him and demanded to be let on the bus. I swallow roughly and bite the inside of my cheek. Should I say something? Should I apologize? I look up at the interior mirror in the front of the bus, the one that Ron could look up at and see the entirety of the inside of the bus without having to turn his head around to see everyone. He has a look of certainty on his face, his eyes on the road. I can tell he takes his job seriously. Seeing the school up ahead and feeling the bus begin to descend, I know it's now or never and despite still being unsure, I lean forward in my seat.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday," I say quietly, practically under my breath. I mentally scold myself for not speaking more assuredly, but Ron's face contorts briefly and his eyes dart shortly to meet mine in the mirror before he focuses back on the road. I clear my throat and try to speak more articulately, while still making sure Ron is the only one that can hear me.

"I was just worried I wouldn't get to school on time, and being tardy would be just the perfect way to start my school year, huh?" I try to crack a joke to make the situation less troublesome, but it comes out dry and humorless. My eyes dart down, up at him, then back down. "Sorry," I mutter again and turn to look out the window as the bus touches down at the grounds of Sky High.

 _That could've gone better._ I think to myself as the bus stops and Ron opens the doors for everyone to get out. _Yeah, no shit._ I answer my own thought, mouth closed in a tight line as I spring up from my seat and bolt out of the bus. As someone who is naturally apprehensive, I had unintentionally mastered the ability to weave through crowds quickly years ago.

I made a quick pitstop at my locker, trying to open my locker too fast and messing up my lock combination a few times before it finally opened. I grabbed my History Of Supers textbook and closed my locker again, making sure it locked. I don't need anyone taking things from my locker. Not that I really know anyone around here that would, but I'm not about to take any chances. I clutch my textbook under one of my arms as I head to my first class of the day.

This school had a system similar to the one I had at my normal school. There are three 1 hour and forty-five-minute block classes, then lunch, then three forty-five-minute periods. The blocks switch every other day, but period classes are everyday classes. The block classes I had yesterday were Mad Science, Whirlwind Writing, and Avenger Algebra. The block classes I have today are History Of Supers, Art, and P.E. The period classes I have every day are Secret Identity Building (SIB), Choose Your Costume (CYC), and Study hall.

Mad Science, Whirlwind Writing, and Avenger Algebra had all been like normal Science, English, and Math classes- Although maybe more dangerous. _Talking about you, Mr. Medulla._

The first SIB class I had, the teacher went over why we need a secret identity and how it wasn't about hiding yourself from the public, but keeping your loved ones safe by keeping your super persona separate from them. CYC class was kind of like a fabrics class but more important and intense. The teacher had reiterated over and over how costumes needed to be more practical than pretty.

So far, Mr. Broody McBadBoy is in my Mad Science class, Avenger Algebra class, SIB class, and my study hall. Will is in my SIB class as well as my CYC class. My mind keeps going back to them. I wonder if they'll have any block classes with me today. I keep telling myself it's so I can avoid them, but I can't help but acknowledge that they are seriously starting to pique my interest.

I want to know why Layla and Will's group are so interested in me. Is it just because I'm the new kid and they feel sorry for me? Or do they really care? I want to know who Mr. Broody is. He's rather thought-provoking. I want to know why he's in Layla and Will's group despite his outer appearance making him seem like more of a nonconformist. I just have the feeling there's something particular about this guy I don't know.

Even though I wish I want nothing to do with them, I know it will bother me immensely if my questions go unanswered.


	11. Chapter 10

I walk into my History of Supers class and am surprised to see that I am not the first one in the room. Not being one to chat in the halls with people before school starts, I'm usually seated and ready in my first class before anyone else. It's uncommon that someone else beats me.

But sure enough, a familiar figure is sitting in the very back left corner of the room. Mr. Broody. Noticing my entrance, he glances up from his book. I can't read his face. He probably just looked up because he saw movement from the corner of his eye…

I sigh and look around the room, avoiding eye contact with him. If I continued to look at him, I would have to make conversation with him, and if I continued to look at him and not make conversation, he'd get weirded out by me staring at him. But another thought quickly hits me, and I bring my eyes to him once more. He is still looking at me, but his eyebrows are crinkled like he's expecting something. I feel like he's trying to read me and it's slightly unnerving.

"Is there a seating arrangement in this class?" I ask him. I wanted to know because I don't want to end up sitting in someone else's seat and then getting kicked out of said seat when the rest of the class was in the room. That would be embarrassing.

"There is in every class." He answered bluntly, shifting in his seat. His eyes go over all the possible seats in the room and I feel like he's hoping I don't sit by him. Figures.

"I don't suppose you know where an empty seat is that I can sit at," I say as more of a prodding statement than a question. "One that isn't already claimed by someone else." I clarify, seeing as currently _all_ the seats are empty but his.

He sighs and begins to move his bag closer to his desk. _Why is he doing that?_

"This class is pretty packed." Does this guy only speak in blunt utterances? "Here." He gestures minimally at the desk to his right. My eyes widen and my eyebrows raise, but he is too busy grumbling to himself to notice. I quickly erase the surprised look off my face before he looks back up. The only empty seat is next to him. Geez, I just can't get away from you, Broody, can I?

As I walk further into the classroom and into the back where he is, I can't help but wonder again if he doesn't want me to sit by him. He probably wouldn't be offering the seat beside him if there was another free spot, wouldn't he? I sit down and begin to arrange my things.

I still want to know his name. I can't help but keep recalling that he was the only one in that crazy group that didn't introduce himself. But I don't know if I should ask. I sneak a few small glances at him and my racing heart tells me he notices every one, but I try to tell myself that's not true. He looks unbothered. He _always_ seems unbothered. Uninterested. Every time I see him in a class or briefly catch sight of him in the walls. The anxiety in me tells me it's because he's truly uncaring about me or anyone else. A bigger part of me still believes he's putting on the same kinda facade that I am. Act moody and no one will bother you. But still, I want to know more about what this guy's deal is.

I'm finally plucking up the courage to ask his name when the first bell rings and students file into the room. Too late.

As the room fills, however, I realize one specific thing. There is still one seat empty when the class starts. Either someone is absent, or Broody had me sit by him on purpose.

But why?


	12. Chapter 11

More questions and still no answers. History of Supers went by slowly, and I fought myself not to glance at Mr. Broody too often. I felt like I was being watched myself, but I doubted it was Warren and I told myself it's not actually anyone. I was just getting too worked up about the small things. This happens sometimes. This hypersensitivity where my senses are suddenly more aware of everything around me. It wasn't a power though. It's something that's always happened. I get worked up and then I'm suddenly more aware of everything and aware of nothing at the same time. I don't really know how to explain it or why it happens.

When class gets out, I don't bother racing to the door to get out like everyone else does. I sigh and begin to pack my stuff slowly, letting the bustle of students leave first to avoid the stampede.

I feel Warren look over at me when I sigh and I raise my head to look back at him involuntarily. For the first time since I've seen him, he doesn't have an angry or unbothered look on his face. He looks curious, if not concerned for me because of my loud exhale. But his expression quickly changes when I peer at him. He scrunches up his nose and glances away quickly, his hair swishing around with his movement to block his face from me. Then he leaves the classroom.

I leave soon after.

My next class is an easy one. One that I'm surprised a super school would have, but I suppose every school needs to have classes that aren't mandatory. Art. I like to draw. I'd never claim to be the best artist, but drawing sure is stress relieving and it passes the time. As I get to class and take a seat at a back table with few other people, I follow what everyone else has done and take out my new sketchbook.

After art is a class I've been absolutely dreading. I've heard plenty of rumors about it already and it's nothing good. Gym is always horrible, normal school _or_ super school. I got wind that Mr. Boomer is the teacher for it. Great, the same bigoted guy who treated me poorly until he learned I was worth hero classes.

My heart raced in my chest as I changed clothes and headed to the gym where many other students had already found a seat somewhere in the bleachers. The bleachers surrounded what looked like a big arena, which was actually a closed in space to protect those sitting out while power fights went on.

I find a seat where I hope I blend in with everyone and look small. I'm the newbie, which means I'm likely going to be picked to show off my powers and fight. That thought terrifies me. I don't want to put in the effort to do some stupid pointless fight. I don't want everyone's eyes looking at me, weighing down on me as they try to find out what the new girl does so that they can judge me based on that. I just want to blend into everything and get through the year without drawing unnecessary attention to myself. Maybe that's boring and maybe no one will remember me, but I'd rather be forgotten rather than be remembered for something embarrassing. That's… That's better, right?

"Hey, Are you alright?" A soft voice asks and my head snaps up.

I didn't even realize I had lowered my head in the first place, my hands resting on my knees. When I look up, I see Layla's concerned face to the left of me as she sits down. Oh. Oh no. The group is with her, of course. Layla and Will to my left, Magenta and Zack to my right, Ethan sitting to my front right. Only Warren seems to be missing.

I scoff at Layla and lower my head back down. "I'm fine," I sneer at her. With all the anxiety welling up in me because of the fear of getting picked for some dumb fight, combined with the fact that the feeling of hypersensitivity came back, I just feel so overwhelmed. And I DON'T want to talk. Layla doesn't seem to get the picture though. After a moment of silence, where I can assume Layla and Will had shared a look, she spoke up again.

"So… Dite Hawthorne. That's quite the unique name." She tries to start off casually, but I cringe at how awkward it actually is. "I've never heard of the name Hawthorne before. Are your parents supers?" She asks, then goes back to ranting like I figured she would. I mentally roll my eyes. "I mean, of course they're supers, because you're a super, but I mean-" Layla pauses to collect herself.

"Did they become heroes or not?" Magenta butts in, obviously also tired of Layla's ramblings. I continue to keep my head down, not looking at any of them.

I wanted to say _None of your business_ or _It doesn't matter to you_ but I end up asking, "Why do you care?" in a dead, irritated voice.

"Well, we're just curious to know more about you." Layla answers and I feel her shift beside me.

 _Why?_ I want to ask. But I don't. And it stays quiet. Too quiet. Well, I mean, the gym is loud with all the students and Boomer, but no one in Layla's group says anything and it becomes even more awkward than before. I can just see them glancing at each other in my head, sharing looks and wondering what to say.

Not wanting to answer, but hating the tension in the air, I sigh aggravatedly.

"Yes." I say bluntly.

"Yes?" Zack questions, confused.

"Yes, your parents are heroes?" Ethan suggests.


	13. Chapter 12

"Yes." I answer again.

"Wow, which heroes are they?" Ethan asks, intrigued. I could just bet that everyone else in the group was waiting for my answer as well. I stay quiet for a good moment, stalling and not wanting to answer when Boomer shouts.

"ALRIGHT!" He yells, making everyone in the gym snap to attention, the entire room falling silent immediately. My head snaps up, and even though I'm irritated and I don't like this guy, I have to admit, he knows how to silence a room. Wish I could do that.

"We're having another round of Save The Citizen." Boomer announces, and I hear a few people mutter 'no kidding' under their breaths sarcastically. This must be a common activity.

A big screen starts flipping through names for what he said was the 'villains' team. It lands on Darius Coppens and Jamon McCanyon. Two boys stand up in the bleachers and head down to begin putting on protective equipment. One of them has dark skin, short shaved hair, and brown eyes. The other has light skin, dirty blond surfer hair, and blue eyes. They look like polar opposites, but the laughs they're sharing as they get ready tells me they know each other and are probably friends.

"Hey, look! Warren's up!" Layla says as she points up to the screen. I, as well as the rest of the group, look up, and sure enough hero teams are being chosen now and this Warren guy is the first pick. My heart begins to pound again as the second name for the hero team begins to spin.

 _Not me, not me, not me-_

"Dite," Boomer pauses. "HAAAAWTHORNE!" He roars, and I feel my stomach churn. _Of course._ Not wanting to show fear, I stand immediately and scope the area for my team partner down by the arena. To my surprise, I spot Mr. Broody. I head towards him.

"Good luck!" Ethan calls after me.

"You'll do great!" Layla says as well, but I swear I could hear doubt in her voice.

When I get over to Warren, he already has most of his equipment on. He glances at me through his sea of hair and picks up a chest protector, tossing it at me. I catch it, although a bit awkwardly.

"Hurry up." He grunts and adjusts his elbow pads.

I nod in response. _So your name's Warren. At least that's one question finally answered._

"So how's this go down?" I ask, making no move to put the chest protector on. Warren stops briefly to give me a look of disbelief. It quickly switches to annoyance.

"You don't know how this works?" He scoffs.

"I'm new here, what do you expect?" I snap at him, still exasperated due to my anxiety. Warren blinks in surprise, as if he isn't used to people barking back at him. I can see his jaw clench. He then sighs and sits down on the small bench to the side of the arena to fix his shin pads.

"We're the heroes. The villain team is going to try to stop us from 'saving the citizen', which is just a doll tied above a metal contraption. We have to save the doll while fighting off the other team." Warren briefs me quickly, probably because he doesn't want to end up doing all the work himself. I set the chest protector he had thrown at me on the bench beside him. He finishes and finally stops to actually fully look at me.

"Well don't just stand there, get ready!" His voice is persistent and upset that I haven't done a thing to get prepared. His jaw is tight again and he grinds his teeth. I only raise an unamused eyebrow at him.

"I don't have to." I shift my weight to one foot and cross my arms. I raise my chin a bit and keep my eyes on his, gauging his reaction. Warren's expression completely drops from anger and then his brows crinkle as if he's trying to process what I just said. His eyes flit from mine to the floor and back to me again.

"Yeah, and why's that?" He asks point-blank, head cocked and an eyebrow raised to match mine.

"I don't need the protection." I answer simply, giving him the same bluntness he always gives me. He stares at me hard, and I can tell I've got him confused. I try to fight off the smug smile that's attempting to grace my face, but it's not working.

"Whatever, it's your funeral." Warren mutters after a moment as he finally breaks eye contact and stands, heading to enter the arena. I follow behind him. Our opponents are already waiting for us.


	14. Chapter 13

"It's about time, you lovebirds!" Boomer shouted as Warren and I entered the arena. What he said literally made me stop in my tracks.

Lovebirds? What? I looked to Warren, who seemed to have ignored the remark entirely. _Lovebirds? I've only known of this guy since yesterday._ I thought, brows furrowing as I look over to our opponents, two boys who were currently whispering to each other, probably about us. Scoping out the competition _did_ seem smart.

I walked over to Warren's side as Boomer started the countdown.

10… 9…

"What do they do?" I ask in his direction, still keeping my eyes on the two boys across the way.

"Teleportation and Wind Manipulation." Warren answered, readying his stance. I nodded quietly. Wind Manipulation had to be the blond guy's thing. He was making a big deal about cracking his knuckles while the other boy was standing with his arms crossed, a self-satisfied look on his face.

8… 7...

I flinch and turn to look as Warren's arms suddenly erupt in flames. _He's a pyro!_ My eyes widen in surprise. The fire flows off his shoulders all the way down to his wrists. It's like the fire is licking the air, the way it dances off of him. For a moment, I'm caught up in the light he's giving off. _That's another question answered, I guess._ But I don't have the time to stare or ask questions about it. My eyes go to the limp figure hanging above a metal machine that has spikes spinning in it.

6… 5… 4…

"I'll get the doll." I said, looking over the contraption. _I could climb it. Sure, if I have a good enough head start. A run and a jump. It should be simple._ I thought. _After all, I won't be much help to Warren fighting off tweedle dee and tweedle dum over there._ However, my heart is racing and I can feel doubt loom over my head. _I can't hesitate. If I hesitate, I won't make the jump._

"What do you do?" Warren asks me firmly, making my gaze turn back to him. His eyes are distressed and I figure it's because he can't make a plan of attack without knowing my power. I'm reluctant to tell him. I'm not really sure why.

3… 2…

"It's not an outward power. Just keep them preoccupied." I tell him quickly, getting into a running stance.

"It won't be that simple!" Warren heatedly growls as he sees me get in position. _All he knows is that I'm gonna head for the doll. He doesn't know I can protect myself._ I realize, but it's too late to tell him now.

1… An airhorn sound goes off and I break into a sprint in the direction of the doll.


	15. Chapter 14

For a split second, Warren watched Dite take off. But he quickly regained focus and created a fireball, twirling his hands over each other to make it manifest into a decent size, before throwing it with all his might at the wind manipulator. The teleporter was out of his sight and he briefly looked behind him to make sure he wouldn't get surprise attacked before looking back at the blond boy. He fought himself not to glance over at Dite.

His first priority was to protect himself- Or maybe that was just instinct, but he needs to protect his partner too, right? But then again, she seemed pretty sure she wouldn't need protection. But what if she had underestimated the damage their opponents could do? Warren was sure that she would regret not wearing armor after this whole thing was over.

They are supposed to be a team! They're supposed to work _together_. Isn't that what this whole stupid activity is about? What in the world is Dite thinking? He didn't know. He can't read minds. Guess he just has to wing it like usual and hope she knows what she's getting herself into. He couldn't decide if her decision to take off was just plain dumb, or if she somehow actually had her own plan that could work. And if she did, shouldn't she have shared it with her team partner?!

Then again, no one liked being paired with him on a team, what with who his dad is. He supposed he really shouldn't be surprised.

That's what really surprised him, the fact that he _was_ surprised. He had gotten used to people being either scared of him or hating him, and yet when this new girl showed up he hadn't thought that she would have any firm opinion on him because of his father. _Ugh, how stupid._ He scolded himself with a grimace.

When he had seen Dite for the first time in his Mad Science class, he had been thankful for her quietness. Even when she had came into their History of Supers class earlier this same day, she had been short and to the point about what she wanted and despite his usual desire to be left alone at school, he had let her sit beside him. _Invited_ her to sit beside him. She had given off this sort of subtle pacifying energy and he had found himself not minding her presence. He might even go as far as to say he had _enjoyed_ her presence. He had assumed she was just shy or that she was antisocial and that was why she was so silent in all of the classes that they shared.

Now her silence was starting to infuriate him. _Of course_ she would have an opinion on his father. And _of course_ that would reflect her opinion of him. Prom of last year didn't change anything. People would always compare him to his father. She didn't talk to him, didn't pester him, because she wanted _nothing to do_ with him.

The way she had acted when he was getting his gear on now seemed cocky, and the way she had spoken to him when the countdown began- How she basically told him to do all the work with keeping the other team away while she did the easy job of getting the doll-

Warren bit his lip to stop from grinding his teeth, his eyes turning combative. He was suddenly fueled with a strong ambition to fight. As a strong gust of wind blew him back against the wall of the arena, no doubt from the blond boy of the opposite team, he let out an angry yell and lit up even brighter than before. Large portions of fire spewed from his hands almost unwilling as he sent flame after roaring flame at the blond.

Dite, on the other hand, had made a successful leap onto the platform of the spinning metal device. Well, she hadn't landed it on her feet, but she had caught the lip of it with her hand as the rest of her body dangled towards the ground.

She had no idea the inner turmoil that was going on in Warren's head at the moment, but she could feel the significant rise in temperature behind her. No doubt Warren was putting on a good show and _showing_ no mercy. She almost felt bad for the opposing team. Almost.

She was so close to the doll. If she could just stand up on the rim of the spinning metal contraption and reach all the way up on her toes, she would be able to grab ahold of the doll.

It came across as too easy, even in her own mind, and sure enough the dark haired boy that had looked so confident before appeared above her in a flash of light. He was standing right where she needed to be to grab the doll. _Augh!_ Dite wanted to smack the smug look right off of that guy's face. Darius, was it? Or was this Jamon? It didn't matter. He wouldn't look so pleased with himself soon. He was way too proud of himself for his own good. He acted as if he could defeat her without even trying. _Funny_ , Dite thought. _I was thinking the same thing about you._ She wouldn't even have to try to move him.

She started to pull herself up and the dark haired boy in above her raised his foot. He was likely going to step on her hands, to try to get her to let go so she would fall back to the ground.

But he didn't have the chance.

Boomer stood up from his chair, shouting a thunderous "STOP!" Everything seemed to halt, everyone's eyes snapping to Boomer in confusion. Was something wrong? That's when Dite noticed Principal Powers was standing next to him. When had she gotten there?

The dark haired boy looked annoyed, shooting Dite a glare before teleporting back to the side of the blond boy. Dite used this as an opportunity to pull herself up to stand on the lip of the metal contraption as she had previously planned on doing, so that she wouldn't just be hanging limply off the side of it. Maintaining her balance, Dite gazed around the gym. Everyone seemed disoriented at this sudden ceasefire.

What was Principal Powers doing in the gym? What was happening?

Dite glanced down at Warren. He wasn't looking at her. His focus instead was still on their opposing team. He had yet to put himself out and Dite's eyes widened in surprise as she took notice of how Warren's entire upper torso was covered in flames. He looked _pissed_.

"YOU!" Boomer bellowed, pointing a finger at Dite. She blinked in puzzlement and bit her lip. What? What was going on? "Get changed! You're leaving!" _What?_


End file.
